Ratchet wrenches are well known as hand tools. Ratchet wrenches typically have mechanisms that allow the action of the wrench to be reversed so that the wrench can be used for both tightening and loosening screws, nuts, bolts and the like. A common style of reversible ratchet wrench has a driving head mounted to a handle. Mounted within the head is a toothed ratchet wheel that includes a square drive projection to which sockets may be attached. It is known to provide a pawl pivotally mounted within the head in a manner, which allows the pawl selectively to contact the toothed portion of the ratchet wheel. In reversing ratchet wrenches, the pawl is switchable between two positions to be engageable against the teeth of the ratchet wheel for selectively permitting clockwise or counterclockwise rotation of the drive member. In each of the two positions, in the direction opposite the permitted direction, rotational movement is not permitted and the ratchet wheel is in a locked position, allowing applied forces to create a torque.
In a conventional ratchet using a pawl, it is well known to use a coil spring mounted in the driving head or handle of the wrench. The spring is in compression to force a contact ball against an exterior surface of the pawl. Such a conventional structure includes a bore that is drilled into the driving head in order to house the spring and contact ball. So that the spring force is properly directed against the pawl, the bore extends from a cavity in the head radially away from the pawl. Moreover, the pawl must have a specially contoured external surface such that radial spring force imparts a rotational moment to the pawl. Unfortunately, this conventional structure presents manufacturing difficulties that result in costly labor and special equipment. For example, the bore is difficult to drill from the confines of the cavity, and the complex contour of the exterior surface of the pawl requires a machining step using special equipment. Moreover, the bore effectively removes material from a critical stress point where the wrench handle meets the head.